In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use one or more backup systems to back up important data.
Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, an organization may create backups from a variety of sources, using a variety of methods, and using a variety of storage devices and media. For example, a backup infrastructure may include the use of tape storage, disk storage, cloud storage, and/or a variety of other devices, some of which may use removable storage media.
Unfortunately, managing backup storage using traditional backup administration systems may cost a significant amount of time and effort on the part of an administrator. For example, a backup environment may include so many different storage servers, devices, and media that an administrator may need to sift through a significant amount of data to get a “big picture” understanding of the storage situation in the backup environment. Furthermore, these traditional backup administration systems may present disparate views for the different storage elements within the backup environment, meaning that an administrator may need to choose from and/or switch between multiple views within an interface to get storage information for the backup environment. Accordingly, the instant disclosure addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for providing backup storage interfaces.